1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Network interface card (NIC) frame, more particularly, to a frame of Network interface card with the function of repeat dismantling and assembling, wherein the core PC board of network interface card can be adjusted or repaired from time to time by means of dismantling the frame set. Especially to those wireless network interface cards, the frame needs to be opened for protocol adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional NIC frame contains a PC board covered by a cassette frame set, wherein the cassette frame includes a top cover and a bottom cover, each having a metal plate thereof to prevent electronic or magnetic interference. As the structure mentioned above, the frame is so thin that normally the metal plates are produced by drawing and then integrated into each plastic cover by modeling. Thereafter, the top cover is joined to the bottom cover by high frequency heating, hot melt gluing or model compressing. Therefore, the conventional NIC frame can not be opened or taken apart once the top and bottom covers being assembled. If the NIC frame is opened after assembling, it is damaged and can""t be used any more. Whereas during the production of the network interface card, the PC board always need to be tested and adjusted after being assembled due to the inaccuracy of testing results existing before and after assembling of the NIC frame. Especially for wireless Network interface card, it is in badly need of test and minor adjustment after sealing the frame. Accordingly, a NIC frame having the function of repetitive dismantling and assembling is necessary.
In addition, the conventional NIC frame has a sealing gap between the two metal plates. Although the gap is as small as a line and wrapped by plastic frame, there is still a little amount of electromagnetic wave leaking out of the gap so as to cause interference. Such kind of problem is also needed to be resolved.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a NIC frame which is able to be taken apart repetitively so that the PC board inside can be tested and adjusted after the frame being assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a NIC frame with lateral metal bars to fasten the sealing gap between two lateral edges of the metal plates of the top and bottom covers for tight conjunction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a NIC frame which can be taken apart and reused repetitively for the purpose of adjustment or repairing so as to reduce manufacturing cost.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned objects, the present invention contains a plastic frame, an upper cover, two metal plates and two lateral metal bars. A groove and several longitudinal holes are disposed on each outer lateral side of the plastic frame. And the longitudinal holes are arranged to the top of the lateral side of the frame. On the bottom of groove, several pairs of bilateral hole are mounted thereof, penetrating the lateral side of the plastic frame to reach the above mentioned longitudinal holes. On both lateral sides of each metal plate, a downward folding rim contains several fasten teeth corresponding to each longitudinal holes of the plastic frame, and each tooth has a buckle hole. The lateral metal bar is used to affix at the groove of both sides of the plastic frame. Several fingers are arranged perpendicular to both edges of the lateral metal bar and corresponding to the buckle holes on metal folding rim of the metal plate. The finger has a protruding bead on the center thereof. In accordance with the structure mentioned above, the PC board is mounted into the plastic frame first and the two metal plates are covered on the PC board. Afterwards, the lateral metal bar is arranged on the groove of the plastic frame and then the fingers are inserted into the corresponding bilateral hole, penetrating the lateral side of the plastic frame to reach the above mentioned longitudinal holes. The protruding bead can be fastened with the buckle hole.
When in use, NIC frame in accordance with the present invention can be easily dismantled by buckles and fingers. In addition, the PC board inside the NIC frame of the present invention is double-protected by the two lateral metal bars clamped on the sealed edge of the two metal plates.